The present invention relates to competitions of the well-known "Spot the Ball" type, wherein a competition entrant is required to place a cross upon a pictorial entry coupon to indicate, in the judgment of the entrant, the position of an object, for example the centre of a football notionally missing from the picture, which often consists of an action photograph from which the object has been deleted. Competitions of this type are acknowledged to be already known in GB-A-1604651, at page 1, lines 13 to 22 of that specification.